


豆莲

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: 豆原一成/川尻莲
Kudos: 3





	豆莲

当豆原一成的手顺着川尻莲的脊骨往上摸的时候。川尻莲的整个身子都在发颤。因为常年跳舞所以手的关节处有几块大大小小的疤痕。肌肤隔着疤痕都能感受到豆原一成的血液里正疯狂跳动的暴动因素。

川尻莲平时看起来两个三白眼像只凶猛的狐狸，狩猎者的牙齿能瞬间咬断猎物的脖颈。但是等豆原真正摸到了才知道凶不过是个伪装的表象。莲莲的脖子和身板其实很弱小。

豆原记得以前看论坛，有人说他摸着猫咪的细弱脚踝有想捏断的感觉。

其实他也有。豆原摸着莲莲的后脖颈。手上稍微用力。看着怀里的人被迫仰起头喘着粗气向他求吻。他低头凑过去回应。但是舌头一点也不着急伸给他。就像在逗一只刚出生缺喂养的动物。

川尻莲的舌头是颗软糖。想要在豆原的手里获得一丝呼吸。张着嘴把自己的宝物献给他。可是手的主人不接收。只好用软糖求饶似的将自己的甜味分享给他。用舌尖不娴熟的描绘豆原的唇线。

等到差不多了。豆原才放松手里的力道。张开自己的嘴。开始品尝软糖的美味。用自己的舌尖顶过莲莲的上颚，到过舌根，侧过口腔旁侧。在一口津液里仿佛两条鱼。怎么游都不过分。

豆原的另一只手沿着股线往下伸。掰开两个臀瓣。摸到洞口也不急着往里进。带着薄茧的食指一遍遍的在洞口打转。

薄茧磨着川尻莲洞口的细肉。川尻莲扭着腰想逃。但是每次想要从豆原手中溜走的时候，豆原就会加重手上的力道。按着川尻莲的脖颈将他重新按回自己的掌控范围。

川尻莲亲着豆原的唇线。从接吻的缝隙里掉出一两个小声的呜咽。

呜咽声仿佛刺激到了豆原脑子里紧绷的弦。另一只手也不打转了趁着川尻莲不注意猛的插了进去。体外的温度与体内形成了温差。体内仿佛太上老君的炼丹炉。厚厚的壁肉紧紧包裹着豆原粗壮的手指。

就算死在这里也不为过。豆原想。

川尻莲在手指进去的时候就软了腿。努力抱着豆原才算在这跟手指的浪潮里找到自己。

豆原将川尻莲的手臂放在自己脖子上。让川尻莲背靠着墙。抬起川尻莲两条细弱的小腿夹住自己的腰。身上黑色的外套被豆原拉扯的失去了遮羞的意义。被撕大的领口隐隐约约能从上往下看到左右各一个对称的粉红小点正在凸起。

低头咬上川尻莲的脖子。在上面吸出一个一个吻痕。美名其曰给川尻莲戴一条独一无二的项链。

一只手摸上川尻莲的性器上下套弄。大拇指揉揉性器的顶端。揉一下性器的主人小小的叫一声。就像小孩子手里的娃娃。叫不叫都是自己控制。

豆原玩的起兴。手上的动作也不弱。

“亚达……哟”手下的人说话都带着断断续续的情欲。明明喘着粗气。叫出来的声音却像刚出生的猫咪那样绵软。

豆原被软的不行了才依依不舍的掏出自己的手指。摸出了在做之前就已经拆开的跳蛋。

一个鸡蛋大小的塑料制品连着一根细线。

川尻莲看见豆原手里的跳蛋全身都在抗拒。只是豆原粗暴的用一只手将川尻莲的两只手抬过头顶。

情欲上头。

豆原打开跳蛋按钮，将跳蛋慢慢放进刚刚摸过的小洞。

看着手下的人。一边哭一边哼哼唧唧。

“啊。快感也要让哥哥尝尝才对。”


End file.
